The Marusakine Story
by Keiichi and Kaiichi Marusakine
Summary: When Kagamine Rin and Len find two twins their age living on the street they decided to take them in and let them be part of their family. But what happens when a hidden talent of singing is inside the twins they took in? Will they be replaced by them or live peacefully with one another?
1. Chapter 1

This story is about how my utau's came to be. In my mind anyways. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rin/Len Kagamine. The only thing I own is Keiichi and Kaiichi Marusakine, , Izumi, and this story line.

"Hello Kagamine's!" An elderly woman said as Len and Rin passed her.

"Hello !" Len and Rin replied in unison as they stopped walking.

"How's the garden ?" Rin asked looking toward the back of the house in front of them.

"Oh, its doing fine dear. Thanks to you and your brother for fixing it up!" She said as she patted Len's head.

"Aww. It was nothing." Len said with a slight blush.

"Well got to get going . Meiko and Kaito don't want us gone for to long. See you later!" Rin said as she and her brother started to walk off.

"Bye! See you soon."

"She's nice don't you think?" Len said asking his sister as they walked on.

"Very." Rin said with a smile.

They both walked up to a small convent store where they saw someone in a gray hood sitting by the entrance. They both a gave a worried glace at each other.

"Should we go on?" Rin asked in a worried tone.

"Rin, I'm sure its nothing to worry about. Let's go on."

"OK." Rin said with a nod.

They both walked in ignoring the hooded person. Rin gave a sigh of relief. Len nodded.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" He said with knowing tone.

"I guess. Now. Meiko and Kaito wanted us to get what again?" Rin said looking at Len. He then pulled out a list of items Meiko and Kaito sent them to get.

"Well we need: peaches, a gallon of orange juice-" Rin smiled at that one item. Len rolled his eyes in amusement. "Bread, ice pops, and ham." Len said as he finished the list.

"I'll get the orange juice!" She said as she ran off.

"Her and her orange juice." Len said with a chuckle. He then walked over to the fruits and grabbed some peaches. He then put them in a bag and weighed them. 'That's enough peaches' he thought to himself. His eyes then wandered to the entrance and saw that the hooded person was still sitting their. 'Hm... I wounder what that person is their for...' He thought to himself.

He then walked over to the bread grabbed a loaf. "Len , don't worry about the ham and ice pops! I got it to!" Rin said as she walked up holding jug of orange juice, a small box of ice pops and a packet of ham.

"Let's go pay then!" He said as they walked over to the cashier and place the items down as Rin did the same.

"Ah! Two of my best costumers!" The cashier said as he picked up the items and rung up the items.

"Hey Izumi! How's the kids?" Rin said giving him a friendly smile.

"Oh their doing fine!" He said as he handed them the bag with items.

"They still fighting?" Len asked as Rin to the bag.

Izumi rolled his eyes. "When aren't they fighting?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't know. But we got to get going or Meiko will be mad again." Rin said.

"And we definitely don't want that." Len said playingly

"Yeah." Izumi said in agreement.

"Well see yeah!" Rin said as she and Len exited the store and stood out front.

"Do you think their doing better?" Len asked Rin.

"Their probably fine. Izumi is a great guy." She said.

Right at that moment they heard someone running. They both turned around seeing the gray hooded person run towards them. The person then grabbed the bag out of Rin's hands and ran off.

"Hey! That's our bag!" Len said running after the said person.

"Hey wait up!" Rin said running right after Len.

They hooded figure drop a passing chair to block their path.

"Jump!" Len said to warn his sister as he jumped over the chair with his sister doing the same. They were now side by side running.

The hooded person then took a shrap turn into a crowd. Len stopped and looked around. "Darn it!" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Their!" Rin said as she pointed to the gray hooded figure who ran into a ally.

They both ran, while avoiding every one in their way, into ally and saw it was a dead end with no doors for anyone to run into. They both looked around. then they saw their was a ladder leading up to an abandoned building with a window that was open. Len narrowed his eyes at the window.

"Do you think he's in their?" Len asked.

"Only one way to find out." Rin said as she grabbed the ladder and started to climb it. Len followed right behind her.

"What did you do!?" A male voice whispered loudly from inside the room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" A female voice whispered loudly in return with panic in the voice.

"Len do you hear that?" Rin whispered very softly.

Len only nodded his head. Rin climbed all the way up to the window and stood by the right side as Len got up and stood on the left side of the window. But he stepped on something which caused a snapping sound. Which made both Len and Rin flinch in surprise. Rin glared over at Len and gave him a look.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" The male voice whispered.

A moment of silence passed but then they clearly hear movement with in the room. Len look at Rin.

"On the count of three we go in. OK?" Len whispered.

Rin nodded.

"One..." Len whispered. "Two..." Rin whispered in response. "THREE!" They both yelled and jumped in. They were both surprised to see but a worn out room with a bed on a floor with a worn out blanket. With the wallpaper falling off the wall with moss growing on it. The room also had a very bad smell.

"Ewwwwk..." Rin said as she walked around while looking around. She then stepped in a unknown liquid. She immediately became disgusted. "EWWWWK!" She cried.

Len looked around and found a closet. He walked towards it slowly hearing movement form the inside of it. He stopped in front of it and reach for the knob slowly. He reached it and turned the knob and pulled it open.

To his surprise he saw two hooded people hugging each other tightly. One in a purple hood and the one in the gray hood. Len saw their eyes. They had complete fear. Len was a bit stunted. Rin walked over to see what was going on and was also stunted to see them. They were both shaking in fear.

The one in the gray hood held up the bag with the items slowly and cautiously towrds them.

"Here... I-I'm sorry for taking it..." Said the female voice with fear in her voice. Rin took it slowly and put it down beside her still looking at them.

They were no older then herself and her brother and yet, they were here by themselves. no one to help them.

"Are... you two... Alone?" Len asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

They both nodded.

Rin and Len both stepped back giving the two hooded people room to come out. But they both stayed where they were. To frightened to move.

"Its OK... We're not going to hurt you guys." Rin said hoping that would get them out. But they didn't budge.

"Come on... We're not mad." Len said looking at them. The both of the hooded people looked at each other and both slowly crawled out and stood up. They both looked down.

"We're sorry." They both said in unison.

"Well don't be." Rin said as she sat down. Len copied his sisters motion and motioned for the hooded people to sit. Which they both did. Rin reached into the bag and hand them both a peach. They both looked at Rin with puppy eyes.

"Hehe. Go a head. Take them." Rin said with a reassuring smile.

They both looked at Rin with still puppy eyes. "Thank you!" They said as the took the peaches and started to eat them with their hoods still on.

"I'm sorry but. Do you guys think you can take off your hoods?" Len asked.

They both looked at Len and nodded. They both pulled off their hoods and revealed themselves. The boy had a pony tail just like lens and hair that covered his left eye with fairly lengthy hair for a boy. The girl also had hair that covered her left eye but with a longer pony tail. Both had black hair but messy.

"I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves... I'm Keiichi Marusakine." The male said looking at them in a very nervous tone.

"And I'm Kaiichi Marusakine." The female said also nervous.

"Hello their I am Ri-"

"You don't need to tell us. We know who you are." Keiichi said with a nervous smile.

"We figured." Len said

Kaiichi looked down in shame. "I"m sorry for steeling from you. I was just-"

"Don't be sorry. You were just looking out for your self and brother. Just like I look out for Rin. We get it. Its fine." Len said.

Kaiichi nodded.

"So. How long have you two lived like this?" Rin asked looking around the room.

"About... Let's see... Uh... 6,7,... 8 years." Keiichi said looking at them.

"8 years!?" Len and Rin asked in surprise.

"As bad as it sounds... Yes. 8 years ago our mother went into a comma and we have no family around to take care of us." Keiichi said while looking down.

Kaiichi put a hand on his shoulder. "And our father died before we were born. So child services were going to take us. But we wouldn't let them after they told us that me and Keiichi could be separated." Kaiichi looked down at the thought.

"We would rather be homeless than alone without each other. Without each other we are lost. And we didn't want that. So we ran off hoping that they would never find us. Keiichi said looking up to face Rin and Len

"Oh my..." Rin said in ah looking at them. "How old are you two?"

"14." Keiichi and Kaiichi said in unison.

"Ok. No. You guys can't live like this. No one should." Len said standing up giving them a stern look. Rin then stood up and looked at them.

"You guys could come live with us!" Len and Rin said in unison with a happy tone.

Keiichi and Kaiichi stood their shocked. "What?" They said in confusion.

So that was Chapter one of meh story! Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think. OK? I really want to know. Hope to post second chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want us to come live with you guys!?" Keiichi and Kaiichi asked in confusion.

"Well why not?" Rin said taking one of Keiichi's and Kaiichi's hands. "We can't just leave you two here. Its against our nature! We have to help!" She then gripped them in a friendly fashion.

"Come on! I'm sure Meiko wouldn't mind! And we have a huge amount of space where we live! You guys could also meet the rest of our family! Miku, Gumi, Gakupo! They'll all be happy to meet you two!" Len said trying to convince them.

"I don't know... I mean... I have a feeling were just going to be trouble." Keiichi said avoiding Rin's eyes.

"Nonsense!" Rin said reassuringly.

"Uh. Could I have a moment with Keiichi?" Kaiichi asked nervously.

Len nodded as Rin pulled her hands away. They both walked back over to the window from where they came.

"Keiichi. This is probably a once in a life time chance to live with our idols!" Kaiichi said in a loud whisper. "And their willing to take us in! Face it. This place is a total dump. And winter is just around the corner."

Keiichi stood their looking at the hand Rin held with slight blush forming on his face. "Your right... I guess we could... If they allowed us to." He looked up to face his sister and nodded. "OK!" He and Kaiichi then walked up to Len and Rin. "We will go." They both said in unison.

"Great!" Rin said happily. "You guys are going to love it at home!" She grabbed them both by their hands again. "Come on let go!" She said while dragging them to the window.

"Hehe. You got to love the enthusiastic spirit." Len said as he walked to the window.

Once back on ground Rin felt her cell phone vibrate. She then looked at it. "Uh oh! Meiko called 15 times!" She looked up at Len.

"Oh no." Len said as his eyes grew wide. "I really hope she didn't call the cops again!" He said while looking around nervously. "We have to get going. NOW!" He said as he took off running. Rin grabbed Keiichi's and Kaiichi's hand and ran off after Len while pulling them with her.

-Meanwhile-

Meiko paced back and forth in the kitchen with a worried look. She stopped and looked at the phone on the wall. She walked over to it to check for new messages. Nothing. 'Where could they be!' She thought to her self. Just then Miku walked in and saw Meiko looking at the phone again.

"Oh. Onee-san will you stop being a worry wort?" Miku said with a causal tone. "I'm sure the twins are fine!"

"I can't help it! I sent them out their by themselves!" Meiko said still worried. "I called Rin 15 times! Not once did she pick up!" She looked at the phone again. "Maybe I should call them again." She said as she reached for the phone.

But before she could reach it a flying leek hit her hand make her pull back.

"Bad Onee-san!" Miku said as she was in a 'hand thrown something' position. "You have to let them have a bit freedom you know? Let them have some fun! I'm sure their absolutely fine!" Miku said reassuringly.

Meiko put her hands to her sides and sighed. "I just want them to be safe." She said facing Miku.

"They are. Len knows his martial arts and Rin has her massive strength. Theirs fine." Miku said with a smile as she walked up to Meiko. "They know how to protect themselves."

"I suppose your right." Meiko said in agreement.

"Onee-san!" Rin and Len yelled as they walked in through the front door. "We're back!"

Meiko and Miku walked to the living room and saw the twins standing their with Keiichi and Kaiichi.

"Hi guys! Who are your friends here?" Miku said as she walked up to Keiichi and Kaiichi. But stopped a few feet away and covered her nose as her eyes watered. "What is that smell!?" she said as she gaged a bit.

Len and Rin looked at Keiichi and Kaiichi. They blushed in embarrassment. Meiko walked over. "What sme-" She said as she stopped covered her nose. "Oh that smell."

"Miku? Can you keep out guest company?" Rin asked as politely as she could. Miku nodded and looked at Keiichi and Kaiichi.

Rin and Len then grabbed Meiko's hands and dragged her to kitchen. "Oneesan?" They both asked whit puppy eyes. Meiko stopped them right their. "Before you say anything. Please tell me you two didn't get into any troble."

"No. No trouble." Rin and Len said as they walked over and put the bag of edables on the counter. then then faced her.

Meiko gave a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Onee-san?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yes?" Meiko asked.

"We have a question." Len replayed in a steady voice.

"Well what is it?"

"Can our friends they live here?!" Rin and Len asked nervously.

Meiko stood back a bit at that question. It came so suddenly."Why? If I may ask."

"Well. Their homeless." Len said still nervous.

"And theirs a lot of space her! Heck we still have 10 empty rooms!" Rin added.

"They also have no family with them. They don't know any of their relatives, their mother is in a comma, and their father is dead." Len said looking Meiko in the eyes pleadingly.

"Hm. I don't know. Did you guys just meet them?" Meiko asked questingly.

Rin and Len nodded. "But their like us Onee-san... We don't know how we know that but we just do. They look out for each other just like me and Rin." Len said in a convincing tone. "Please. We can't just push them out into the streets." He added.

Meiko looked at them sternly. "Well..."

Rin and Len eyes grew big in a pleading way. then both then walked up to her and got on their knees "Please?" They both asked sweetly.

Meiko nodded. "Alright. If it means that much to you two"

"YES!" Len and Rin said as they jumped up in excitement.

Len and Rin ran into the living room. "Keiichi! Kaiichi! You guys can stay!" They said happily squeezing their eyes shut in excitement.

"That's great! Now. Can you get Miku and my sister to stop putting pony tails in my hair?" Keiichi said a bit annoyed. Rin and Len then opened their eyes and say Miku and Kaiichi putting pony tail after pony tail in Keiichi's hair.

Rin broke out in a unstopable laughter and fell on the floor. Len just stud their in a annoyed look. "Oh boy..." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Miku we asked you to keep them companay not use one of them as your now toy." He scowled.

"Hehe sorry! I couldn't help myself! I mean you never let us do this to you." Miku said looking at Len taking her hands away from Keiichi's hair.

Len then walked over to Keiichi and Kaiichi who was still messing with Keiichi's hair. "So how about we go pick out your rooms?" He said instantly gaining both of their interest.

"We can stay!?" Kaiichi asked excitedly.

Then as if on a cue Meiko walked in. "Yes. You two can stay." Kaiichi looked over at Meiko. Her eyes then grew huge in surprise. Kaiichi then squealed and ran up to her.

"Your Meiko!" Kaiichi said with great joy and a big smile.

Meiko smiled simply. "Yes. I am. And if I may ask. Who are you?"

"I'm Kaiichi Marusakine!" She said as she bowed in respect. She then pointed to Keiichi. "And that's my brother Keiichi Marusakine!"

Meiko waved at the both of them. "Well make your selves at home. Our house is your house." She said with great generosity.

Keiichi stood up and walked next to his sister. Meiko looked down at both of them. "Len and Rin will show you two to your rooms." Keiichi and Kaiichi nodded and walked over to Len who was trying to get his sister up off the floor. He pulled Rin up and faced the two. "OK to your guy's room's!" Len said walking up stairs to with Rin,Keiichi and Kaiichi following.

"Keiichi. Your room will be right here." Len said as he stopped in front of a room. "Across from mine." He said as he motioned a hand to said room.

"And Kaiichi! Your room will be over here!" Rin said as she walked to the room next to Keiichi's and stopped. "Across from my room!" Rin said happily.

Kaiichi then got a very big smile. "Cool!" Keiichi and Kaiichi walked into their rooms and looked around and then walked back out. "So do you two like you rooms?" Rin asked?

Keiichi and Kaiichi looked at each other and smiled. "We love them!"

That's the end of the second Chapter. Sorry it took a while to upload. I had stuff do around the house and i barley had any free time. Please tell me what cha think!


End file.
